Alea Iacta Est
by Noelani618
Summary: Everything was going according to plan. A look at the demon Ruby and what she might be doing behind the scenes. Major Spoilers for 4.21


A Supernatural drabble/short

A/N: Anyway, this has been brewing in my mind ever since I saw 4.21. When Sam hallucinates of his mother, Mary Winchester, for some reason I thought she didn't look much like Mary at all. In fact, I was struck by a resemblance to Ruby. Now, I have managed to find and watch the scene again on YouTube and figured out that because of the age of my television set it made the scene look darker than it actually was. Hence why I thought Mary was actually Ruby. Yes, I know its crazy but its what I thought. :) So this little drabble came to life.

Beware, it hasn't been beta'd!

And please no flames! Constructive criticism is welcome and I enjoy hearing different perspectives so if you disagree please share (nicely!!) your view and why. This is merely a picture of some of my thoughts concerning Ruby, her motivations, and what's been happening to the boys this season.

A/N 2: Alea iacta est means "the die has been cast"

I don't own, I'm just borrowing.

* * *

**Alea Iacta Est  
**

She could feel his need clearly, could sense that her blood no longer pumped strongly through him and he was growing frantic. The dark-haired beauty in disguise licked her lips in anticipation. Delicious! He was exactly where she wanted him: desperate, alone, and conflicted. The older brother had done exactly what she knew he would. Locked poor Sammy away to detoxify from her sweet, sulfuric blood.

The creature known as Ruby smiled, eyes flashing tar black as she settled down on the floor in the middle of the chalk witch's circle. Everything was going according to plan. She had just received reassurance that a certain blue-eyed, beige trench coat wearing nuisance with feathers would follow orders and lead Dean Winchester into a verbal trap, binding him to their side. Unknowingly of course. Those stupid hunters had failed to realize was that Uriel was not the only angel dissatisfied with the current state of affairs and wished to see his brother rise from the depths of Hell. Many had converted to Uriel's cause, more than even Heaven realized. Heaven had a mutiny on its hands and nothing was being done to stop it. She didn't trust the angels in the slightest, but they were certainly helpful in driving Sam even further into her grasp. Even better, some of the converted resided high in the ranks and their orders would go unquestioned until it was too late. The only one who might have a chance to interrupt her plans was Anna, but she'd been reassured that the no-longer-fallen-but-has-a-death-sentence-on-her-head angel would be dealt with very soon. A fierce loathing for the red-haired angel as unique as her hatred of Dean smoldered within her. Anna was the one who urged Castiel to doubt his orders thus saving Dean from Alistair's wrath; she was the one who killed Uriel and cut the conversions short. Oh, the little angel definitely had an agenda of her own but Ruby could guarantee her's would come out on top. The board was set, the pieces stepping into place for the final gambit, and soon Hell would rise.

Ruby sneered as she mixed the terrible brew, which would grant her access to the very depths of Sam's mind, his soul. Bobby's Singer's panic room was certainly well fortified but he failed to place protections for witch spells. Silly old fool. One more ingredient to add and then she could put the final stages of her plan in motion. Delicately she withdrew the knife from her boot—the same knife she used to cut her arms for Sam to feed—slicing her palm, letting the black stained blood drip into the bowel. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. And…Six. Six drops, sixty-six seals, six—Lucifer's number and quite appropriate, Ruby mused. With a self-satisfied grin she mixed the blood in.

It was time.

Chanting rhythmically, her host's empty shell swaying, she slithered into Sam's defenseless mind.

First she showed Sam his first kill, introduced him to a little of Alistair's special brand of torture. Once he had screamed himself hoarse at phantom pain, she ended the hallucination. Not too long after Ruby projected another image. This time she presented himself when he was only fourteen, dragging up all his crushed dreams: Jessica and normal life. She brutally reminded Sam that it was Dean's fault that he lost that chance. She leered when Sam told his younger self to grow up. Oh, putty in her hands! But now it was time to bring out the big guns, time to force Sam to face his beloved, but unknown mother before concluding with his dear, over protective brother.

With Mary's image, the demon felt her own face bleeding into the mirage. If Sam bothered to look closely he might see that he was speaking to something not pure Mary. No 'Mary' was simply a mask for Ruby to wear, the perfect disguise. She could see in Sam's mind just how little he knew of the woman who brought him into the world and knew this was the perfect way to bring him to completely to her. After all, what child doesn't listen to his mother?

_"You're doing the right thing Sam. What you're doing is brave. You're not being crazy, you're being practical. Sam, I'm so proud of you."_

First she buttered him up, confused him with her lack of recrimination. She followed the praise with sympathy.

_"Your brother doesn't understand. I was raised a hunter, from a long line. We understand that there are going to be hard choices; we do what we have to do to get the job done."_

Next, her forked tongue wove promise—hope—in the boy's mind.

_"Yes, our family is cursed. But you, you have the power to turn it into a gift. You can use it against them."_

He asked if he was using it for revenge.

_"No, for justice. I know how scared you are."_

Ruby smirked as 'Mary's answer filled Sam's mind, watched as he protested weakly that it was evil, expressed his doubts that Dean may be right. Well, there would be no more 'Dean' protests. She moved in for the kill.

_"Dean can never know how strong you are," she sighed for effect. "Because Dean is weak. Look at what he's done to you! Locking you in here, he's terrified. He's in over his head. You have to go on without him. You have what it takes. You have to kill Lilith."_

Sam's answer had Ruby glowing with pride.

_"Even if it kills me."_

Idiotic little boy had no idea what killing Lilith would do. Lilith was the only one who could break the last seal because her death was the catalyst for the end. Once Lilith was destroyed the last seal would fall and, finally, her master could rise. And Sam Winchester would no longer exist because Lucifer would eradicate his soul completely. He was the perfect vessel. The boy-with-the-demon-blood groomed to be the Boy-King, who would become the Master of the world, of Hell, and of Heaven itself. All thanks to her crafty planning and action.

She finished with a flourish.

_"Make my death mean something. I'm counting on you Sam. Don't let anyone or anything get in your way. Not even Dean."_

The illusion ended and Ruby opened her eyes, back in her circle. Let Sammy ponder on that for a while. Next up, Dean Winchester. Oh, how promisingly torturous that would be!

For now she would rest, gather her strength to make this last projection of Sam's worst fears dreadfully, wonderfully real. There was no need to be concerned over how badly Sam's withdrawal was. It didn't matter how little of her saccharine blood remained in him now. The first time he put his lips to her cut arm, suckling like a babe marked him as her's. Her's for eternity.

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me what you think


End file.
